MONSTER HIGH: NEW SCHOOL, NEW GHOUL
by Sdevi15376
Summary: Frankie is a new ghoul in Monster High school. All she wants to do is fit in, but how far is she willing to go? Get ready for Monster High Drama with hot relationships, crazy breakups, and steamy make ups!
1. Chapter 1: New Ghoul

**[A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story! Hope you read it and enjoy]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Monster High!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Frankie's POV-**

_Have you ever felt like nobody likes you? Like nobody gives a damn about your life? Like you're the most unpopular monster in the world?_

_Hi, I'm Frankie… Frankie Stein, 17 days old. I'm just the new ghoul in school! And I have been announced as the voltacious klutz in the whole school ever since my encounter with Cleo de Nile. Now don't get me wrong, I'm super excited about going to high school but, it's never easy being the new ghoul._

_I'm the nicest ghoul you would ever meet; however, sometimes my need to fit in gets me in trouble._

_So yea, that's everything you need to know about me. This is where my story starts._

I walked through the hallway, holding onto my ghoul magazines. As I walked, I could feel all eyes stare at me. I took out my phone to check the time, and then suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I received a glare from a ghoul with two pony tails that had pink highlighted streaks. Her skin was pink yet pail and she had fangs. Her top was pink so were her boots and she had a white skirt on.

"It's okay; oh you must be the new ghoul that just started going to Monster High"

"Yep that's me ", I said slight embarrassed, _Did everyone know that she was the new ghoul? _

"Anyway my name is Draculaura, I'm a vampire"

"I'm Frankie Stein"

"Frankie, I must say I love those striped heels"

"Thanks" _wow a ghoul that's nice and a possible friend, maybe I won't have trouble fitting in._

"So what classes do you have Frankie"

"My first class is history"

"Oh nice we have the same class"

As we walked, we started talking about the school.

"You should totally join the fear leading squad"

"Me really" I remembered what I read about fear leading in my ghoul magazines. _I am really good at encouraging a crowd._

"Ya your kind personality is just what we need in our squad ever since Cleo De Nile became captain"

"Cleo De Nile?"

"Ya she's the Egyptian queen of this whole school"

"She's a real queen?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well, she **IS **just a princess but, makes all of the school obey her as their Queen." Draculaura said becoming a bit agitated with this Cleo De Nile girl.

_All I know is that I do not want to get on this girl's bad side. I guess like the rest of the school I must obey her. _

We arrived to our class and sat down. After being introduced as the new ghoul by the teacher, we began the class.

It was so interesting. Not the class but the fact that I was in a real classroom in a high school.

The teacher kept talking until he was interrupted by a boy walking into his class. He seemed exhausted like he had been running. The boy had on slick black glasses covering his blue eyes. His hair was black with blonde edges. He had on a yellow shirt with a black vest over it and he wore grey skinny jeans. _He looked really cute_ I thought to myself.

"Is there a reason that you're late to my class, Jackson?"

"Well…. No... I just had trouble… um leaving because of some monsters"

"Very well, have a seat"

"That's Jackson Jekyll, he's a Normie **_which means a human_**" said Draculaura who saw me gushing at him.

"Oh is he the only human that goes here" I asked still gazing at his blue eyes.

"Yep, that's why he is always picked on"

_Picked on? He's just picked on for being different._

I saw him sit down and couldn't help but feel a connection. I mean both of us feel like an outcast. Anyway all I know is that I have this weird feeling about him.

Maybe I like him….

+** [A/N; so how was it? Good? Bad? Crap? Shit? And I know this sound like the first episode but don't worry it will get more interesting and dirty so rated teen. Anything?! Leave a review if you want me to continue!]**


	2. Chapter 2: New Ghoul Friends

**[A/N: Hey guys! This is a new chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and don't be shy, please send me suggestions! Anyway Hope you read it and enjoy]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Monster High! If I did then Frankie, Jackson, and Holt's relationship would be on play not pause. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jackson's POV-**

_Man I hate those guys. Why do my parents make me go to this school? I mean I'm not even a monster. I feel so out of place, even my own cousin Heath doesn't wanna hang out with me. I need to start making some new friends. I have to stay at this school no matter what, so might as well look. Let's see…_

I looked around the room when I saw her. It was the new ghoul that just started going here. I heard from the guy monsters that she was cute but, no she was beautiful. She had long white and black striped hair. She had a beautiful, stitched, mint-green face with her sparkling mismatched eyes and she had a cute little stich mark on her cheek. I couldn't see what she was wearing but, I didn't care she was the most gorgeous ghoul I had ever seen.

I kept looking at her until she made eye contact with me. I immediately looked away, hoping she didn't see me staring at her like a moron. She is so beautiful, I wonder if she would ever talk to a guy like me.

**Frankie's POV-**

_Why do I keep staring at him? I hope he didn't notice. I thought he was looking at me, oh I hope he doesn't think I'm a weirdo._

"Hey Frankie…" just then Draculaura bumped my elbow.

I came out of my thoughts and noticed that class had ended and Jackson was gone.

"We should go to our next class" said Draculaura as she picked up her books.

The rest of my classes just flew by. I was still super excited about going to school and my anxiety of being the new ghoul quickly went down.

Anyway it was time for lunch and Draculaura invited me to hang out with her group. I came up to the table and Draculaura helped introduce me to her friends. There were three ghouls sitting at the table.

"Hey ghouls, this my new friend"

"Hi, my name is Frankie"

They all smiled and greeted me. The first girl had brown skin and auburn brown hair, which was long and flowing with many curls. Her eyes were hazel/yellow. She also had pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. She had on a pink top with a purple jacket that matched her skirt and boots. Her name was Clawdeen. Next to her was a girl named Lagoona whose skin was pale blue, scaly and she had curly blonde hair with streaked blue highlights. She had on a pink top with a blue scale jacket and wore blue shorts. Last there was a girl named Abbey, who had light blue skin and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She was wearing a dress with fur edges matching her white fur boots.

They were all very nice and friendly. Soon we all became best ghoul friends.

We continued to talk until everything suddenly became quiet.

I looked around and noticed a girl walking in through the doors. Right as she entered, monsters got out of her way and a table was cleared for her. She had long black hair with brown and gold highlights. Her skin was mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She had turquoise eyes and wore thick bright eye shadow, and wore thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. She was wearing a bright blue top and golden burial wrapping around her body.

She sat down at her table and waited for her friend to bring her food.

"That's Cleo De Nile" said Draculaura.

"You mean the dynastic diva" growled Clawdeen.

"Why did everyone get all quiet when she walked in?" I asked

"She recently broke up with her boyfriend, mate." Said Lagoona.

"And no one want to anger her…" said Abbey with her strong accent.

"Oh that so sad..." I said, I truly did feel bad for her and besides she didn't seem as mean as Draculaura said.

"Oh my Ra! Ghoulia! This is not what I wanted" With that she ran off, out of the room, leaving everyone startled.

"She is queen drama, yes" said Abbey.

"Yep, always making a scene" said Clawdeen.

I noticed the girl that came in with Cleo De Nile. Her name was Ghoulia and she had light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance was very studious and she wore cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. She was wearing a red long-sleeved top and red jeans. She seemed to groan after Cleo made her dramatic exit.

After Lunch ended, I decided to head to my locker before my next class started.

I got the things out of my locker and started to head to my class until I bumped into someone **again**. _Really again, I should really watch where I'm going._

I looked up and saw that the person I bumped into was a guy. He was tall, handsome and muscular. He was wearing black sunglasses. His scalp hair was scaly and green, and on top of his head were a bunch of snakes, forming a snake-hawk. He was wearing a red shirt with a grey vest jacket over it and he had on black skinny jeans. He also had green scales on his bicep like tattoo. _And yes I was staring at his bicep, hey! Don't judge me._

My face started to heat up and I realized that I didn't even apologize for bumping into him.

"I…um… sorry…that you, I mean me …" I stuttered to talk. _Uh what is wrong with me?_

"It's okay, hey aren't you the new ghoul?"

"Yep that's me, I'm Frankie."

"Deuce Gorgon" he said extending his hand out.

I was about to shake his hand until I heard something fall. We both looked around the empty hallway and saw Cleo De Nile standing there with tears streaming down her eyes.

+**[A/N; so how was it? Please Review if you want me to continue! And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions send them to me, also I know I describe the characters too much but I promise after I introduce them all, it will mainly focus on the story. And I could have made this longer but, I wanna start the next chapter with Cleo's POV, Anyway please review! ]**


	3. Chapter 3: Cleo's Jealousy

**[A/N: Hey guys! This is a new chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and don't be shy, please send me suggestions! Anyway Hope you read it and enjoy]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Monster High! If I did then there be more romance/drama among the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cleo's POV-**

I stood there, shocked and motionless.

_He had already gotten over me. Look, how he's flirting with other girls, it's okay you're too good for him anyway. He doesn't deserve you. I tried my best to reassure myself but, soon tears started to fill my eyes. _

I suddenly felt my books slip and fall to the ground. I looked up and saw both of them staring at me.

_I felt angry, sad, and betrayed but, I was not going to let them think I was weak. I am not going to cry in front of them._

With that I immediately ran off, wiping my tears trying to control myself. I heard footsteps running after me.

"Cleo, Wait!" said Deuce, who was chasing after me.

"What!" I stopped, turning around to face him.

_I know I looked fierce and determined but inside I felt like breaking down into his arms, crying and begging him to take me back. No I have to be brave, it is not in my blood to seem vulnerable and helpless, because an Egyptian queen is never weak. _

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay, we broke up so it doesn't matter who you talk to."

"Well if it doesn't matter then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying! Why don't you go back to flirting with the new ghoul?" It hurt my heart when I said that.

"Oh Cleo, Are you jealous" he smirked

"Stop smiling! I'm not jealous and I don't care, besides the new ghoul doesn't know what an insensitive jerk you can be."

"I'm insensitive? Do you even remember why we broke up in the first place?"

"Yes because you cheated on me with that slut, Operetta in the Catacombs."

"For the last time, she is just a friend." Deuce seemed to be getting agitated now.

"Ya, a friend that you constantly make out with!" I said also becoming very agitated.

"Nothing happened between us and besides she has a thing with that Holt kid"

"Oh, so if she was single, you would sleep with her"

"No! She is **my friend** and I never cheated on you"

"Ya right!" I started to tear up.

"Yes, I promise you that what you heard was wrong, I could never hurt you. I love you…"

"You're lying"

"No I mean it Cleo, I love everything about you. I love how your high maintenance, I love your jealousy, I love how you still love me" I was momentarily stunned by what he said. _Maybe he is telling the truth and I just overreacted at their friendship. I guess I will forgive him but, he will have to work for it._

"Excuse Me, when did I say I love you?" I gave a sly smile.

"When you left crying after I talked to the new ghoul" he replied with a smirk.

"Whatever" I said but then I felt him grab my hand. He instantly pulled me in toward an embrace.

_He smelled so good and I wanted him back so bad. He was such a sweetheart, always putting up with me and trying to win me back._

"I missed you" I mumbled, apparently he heard me.

"I missed you too, Cleo"

I decided to melt into his arms and forgive him.

"So… Did you really mean it when you said you love everything about me?" I sneakily asked trying to get him to compliment me again.

"Yes, I love everything about you…" he slowly moved closer to my face "I love your hair, I love your eyes, and I love your… Lips"

With that he pressed his lips against mine. My body instantly reacted; I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss more intense. He also responded by placing his hands around my waist. We continued to kiss, our lips not wanting to separate. Eventually we broke the kiss in order to breathe.

We both gasped and smiled at each other. _I thought to myself how I missed his smile, how I missed his lips, and how I missed him…_

+**[A/N; so how was it? Please Review if you want me to continue! And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions send them to me, don't worry more make out scenes coming up you pervs lol jk, Anyway please review! ]**


End file.
